A Mirrored Past
by Key4Ana
Summary: Karigan G'ladheon returns home to her family in Corsa for a well deserved "vacation" but what she doesn't know is that something big is going on without her knowledge. But this time it isn't the dark forces that are stirring but the force of the King.
1. Chapters 1 Letters 2 Family Values

Chapter 1- Letters

_**Dear Karigan, **_the letter had read._** I seek your forgiveness for treating you so harshly. **_ Karigan went over the message hundreds of times in her head. The long journey from Sacor City to her home town of Corsa gave her a lot of time to mull over things, and the heavy rhythmic strides of Condor beneath her did not help for once.

_I__** know it feels like everything around you, and I, for that matter, has only caused complications in our lives that nobody wishes to face.**_Karigan G'ladheon almost regretted how much she had memorized that letter. She almost regretting even considering opening it, but she as soon as she saw the name Lord Alton D'Yer familiarly scrawled across the parchment she practically ripped open the letter.

_**But you, Karigan, you take all these monstrosities of dark magic and Mornhavon and you fight them head on without thinking once of how it might affect you. It is because you are brave, and courageous, while I let everything get to me. I feel like I have been going crazy, part of it is that damned wall and the other half is having to face everyday the fact that I have pushed you away. I have been cruel and unjust to everything that you are and stand for. I wouldn't be surprised if you ignored me after this, and I know that I would I deserve it. My friend, you only tried to help but I cast you aside as if you were nothing. **_

_** Karigan, you are far from nothing. You are beautiful and smart. Loving and strong. And for those reasons and uncountable more I have fallen hard. **_

_** I have loved you, and I feel I will continue to love you long after my breath leaves my body...**_

From there on, what Karigan had read had become but a blur. Even now the hypnotic pat of her sword on her hip, which matched that of Condors steady trot, and the familiarity of the Kingsway casted her deeper into her thoughts. The chestnut horse turned purposefully down a side road, that was just as well used as the Kingsway, without the need of it's rider's urging.

A while down the road once Condor had taken up a perky canter, Karigan forced herself out of her thoughts of self pity. Realizing that the repetitive stream of _why me_'s and _oh gods'_ were not going to get her any closer to figuring out this mess, she expelled them from her mind. And in good time, too, for the tall masts of the mighty ships dormant in Corsa just as might port came into view.

"Here we go, Condor." Karigan pat the horse's firm neck. "Let's check this one off my list and fast."

Chapter 2- Family Values

"Kari!" Her father, Stevic G'ladheon practically leaped down from a half stalked wagon. Sevano, the cargo master, fallowed a little more calmly, but still couldn't hold back a wide, welcoming grin on his sun-tanned face. Karigan barely managed to scramble off of Condor's back fast enough. Stevic's thick arms picked her up in a hug that had a striking resemblance to that of one of her fellow Riders and friends, Garth.

"Dad... I can't breath." Karigan managed through the unintentional death grip. "Oh! Sorry!" Her father placed her down gently.

Sevano gave her a firm thud on the back. "So i heard our little Kari here has been deemed worthy to become a Swordsmaster! No need for thank you's." he joked trying to take full responsibility for her success, even though Karigan doubted that she would have been anywhere near the fighter she was today if it wasn't for him.

"Why don't you go inside and say hello to your aunts and clean up. Sevano and I are gonna finish up here."

_Great_, Karigan thought. _my aunts. _Anything to get Alton and Zachary off her mind.

Inside Karigan's three aunts sat patiently doing their nettle work. Their welcome was a little less... well, welcoming.

"Hello, Karigan. Welcome back. How was your trip?" Aunt Greta stood up gracefully setting down her dainty nettles.

"It was fine. How were you?" Karigan asked awkwardly, shifting the wieght of her saddlebag on her shoulder.

"I am great, dear." She replied but, eyeing Karigan's road worn clothes, Aunt Greta wouldn't hear another word until her niece was in something half-way decent.

Unfortunately, "half-way decent", to Karigan's aunts, meant some form of a dress. As Karigan entered her old room she had to think twice about throwing her dust covered saddlebags onto her bed of fine silks and downy comforters. So she just tossed it onto a chair next to her dogwood wardrobe. Pulling open the wardrobe doors, all she found were her summer dresses. But after a while she manage to find a bit more modest fall dress... A _green_ fall dress.

"Really?" She asked who ever was listening as she looked at her self in the full body mirror. "So much green in my life. I should probably gets some help with my choice in clothing."

She shrugged and splashed some water on her face and went down the stairs to "formally" greet her family.

Downstairs, Greta was still her proud self, Aunt Tori was still quietly scrutinizing everyone she sees, and Brini was still the worrisome woman Karigan had grown up with. For once, Karigan actually welcomed all their down to earth thinking and proud ways.

Dinner was silent and awkward. There were plenty of stolen judging glances from all three of Karigan's aunts. Nothing unusual here, especially since Karigan has "voluntarily" given up the family trade. The only one who seemed to be in the chatty mood was her father. Karigan practically thanked the gods every time he brought up something that could be turned into a full out conversation. But of course Aunt Greta or Aunt Tori would pipe in and say something that would indefinitely forgo the conversation, leaving even more awkward silence in its wake.

"I hear King Zachary has finally gotten engaged! How exciting! What is the latest news about the royal couple, Karigan?" asked Aunt Brini, who had been wearing a facade of nonchalantness throughout the evening.

Karigan, who had been taking a sip of wine, almost spewed her drink all over herself at the question. She knew that the word "news" amongst most women meant gossip. "Um, I have been fairly busy in the messenger business, so I haven't heard the latest talk. Sorry, Aunt Brini."

That just killed all chances of getting the king off of Karigan's mind. The rest of the night was a daze and before she knew it she found her self sitting down at the edge of her bed looking out the window onto the dancing waters of the port. Yellow lights of lanterns and light posts in the night flickered on the tiny crests.

Rubbing her palms together, Karigan did all she could to keep her mind away from Sacor City, the castle, and the powerful, yet caring, man who ruled so righteously. Away from the almond eyes that could keep her captive for hours at a time. Away from the face that one second would be full of emotion and overflowing with sentiments then the next be a cold, hard mask of strict rule. Away from the strong arms that could wrap around her and hold her in a castle all her own. From the hands that could cores her so lovingly...

Karigan managed to snap herself out of the trance just in time to see the shadow of a man creep out of sight down by the records house. Thankful for the distraction she stood up to try to catch a more clear look at the man. She watched as the shadow, dressed in black, peered around the corner and stealthily rolled behind a few barrels. something caught Karigan's attention. The way the man moved and his all black attire cause a memory to stir.

"No..." she uttered in disbelief reaching for her sword.


	2. Chapter 3 Another Victim

Chapter 3- Another Victim

A while later, Karigan stood outside behind the records house twirling her sword in her hand. She could have sworn she had seen someone out here. She had searched in and around the records house and the surrounding buildings for the past hour it seemed. The last time she heard the bell it had rung Twelfth hour. There was no one here nor was there a sign of anyone being there.

Karigan sighed and walked over to the line of three covered wagons. The canvases on the wagon were old and torn. Her father would replace them once spring came around. After pulling herself up into the wooden body of a covered wagon, Karigan settled herself down so she could look out onto the Corsa's massive harbor. She sung her legs beneath her to the rhythm of the lapping water on the docks. Karigan's eyes drew closed as her thoughts began to wander.

Undoubtably, they wandered right into Alton's letter.

_**I have loved you, **_he wrote.

Was he saying that all the time that they had been friends something deeper could have been stirring within Alton? Did their friendship really exists or was it Alton just trying to get closer her? Karigan thought about the times they've spent together.

After Karigan had finished her schooling at Salem, she had spent a month and a half in Woodhaven with Alton, spending time with his family. She laughed at how adorable and sweet his little brother, Marc, had been. Showing her kittens and anything else he would find around his parents adobe. The picnic Alton and her had had together while they watched the king's hunt. Something almost had happened there, Karigan remembered. She could tell something was suddenly, momentarily, different between them.

Karigan tried to piece together a puzzle that she should have seen before.

When did it begin? He _was_ the first rider to acknowledge her when she had finished F'ryan Cobbleway's mission.

_**...and I feel I will continue to love you long after my breath leaves my body...**_

__There was a twinge of guilt in Karigan. She knew she loved... someone else. But the hells would freeze over before Karigan would be able to marry a king. It was absurd. Forbidden and never meant to be. Alton was no king, but their love would be almost as forbidden.

Sighing, Karigan tried to remember what Alton had looked like the last time they had seen each other. He was unshaved and unkept. His uniform was wrinkled stained and even torn in some places. His boots worn from lack of care and Karigan didn't even want to imagine how Nighthawk had faired through this. His sandy brown hair had grown out longer than she had ever seen it. She remembered the half crazed and broken look in his eyes. Alton needed her, but Karigan didn't need him in the same way. She wanted his friendship back. Karigan wanted to have the same companionship they shared before the wall had taken it's told on him.

"Curse him," she shook her head. She's lost Estora do to love and now she was going to loose Alton if she didn't find a way to set things straight between them. But who knew when she would see him next. And she didn't want him to be the next victim.

By the time Karigan decided to go back to her room the bell was chiming twice. She opened the back door that lead through the kitchen. Grabbing a candle, she lit it and climbed the stairs in a yellow orb of fire light.

A few steps from her door Karigan cursed under her breath as a draft blew out her candle. She stopped outside her bedroom door to wipe some of the dripping wax off her finger when she heard movement from inside her room.

Karigan froze.


	3. Chapter 4 Old Foes

Chapter 4- Old Foes

Slowly Karigan's shaking hand reached for the handle of the door to her room. With her saber firmly grasped in one hand, she pushed open the door and stepped into her moon lit room. In the corner, her wardrobe door was open blocking her view of a figure that was rummaging through her things.

"Who's there?" Karigan called.

From behind the door stepped out none other than the Raven Mask.

As soon as the thief saw who it was, his eyes seemed to widen. She knew she had seen him from her window.

"Well," Karigan said calmly. Though really she was rather shocked. Everyone thought the Raven Mask dead. Killed by Lady Estora's guard after a failed attempt to kidnap her. "Fancy meeting you here." She took a step towards him sword in hand.

"No, wait." The Raven Mask objected putting his hands in the air signifying he was unarmed. "I have come for your help."

"Sorry, I don't get into the whole thievery business." Karigan lowered her sword only slightly.

"I know and I think I'm done with it, too." He muttered softly to himself. "I needed to tell you something. One, I am not the Raven Mask." The man reached up and, in one fluid motion, pulled the mask reveling his face. Reveling his _familiar_ face.

"Amberhill?" Karigan almost dropped her sword. Okay, thats it. Karigan would not be surprised if Yates Cardell hopped out from under her bed and started juggling throwing knives! Where was all this coming from? "What in the name of Aeryc are you doing dressed up like the Raven Mask?"

Amberhill opened his mouth to explain.

"...In Corsa?" Karigan added.

Amberhill started to explain himself again.

"And what in the hells are you doing in my closet, non the less, my room?!"

"Like I said, I need your help."


	4. Chapter 5 Pendric and the Wall

Chapter 5- Pendric and the Wall

From Ullem Bay to the shores of dawn,

We weave our song through stone and mortar.

_Distrust...!_

_We cannot trust him. Pendric has betrayed us. Deyer is good._

We sing our will to strengthen and bind.

We shield the lands from ancient dark.

_Pendric is _dark_._

**No! I am light. I strengthen us.**

_You are not one of us. We are tired and dying._

We are the bulwark of ages.

**I help us.**

_You destroy us. We must destroy him!_

We stand sentry through night and day,

_We feel his heartbeat._

**Stop!**

Through storm and winter,

**Let me go! You cannot kill me, I am a part of you.**

_You are not us. You are _them._ Turn his heart to stone._

**No!**

And freeze and thaw.

_Pendric is no more._


	5. Chapter 6 Rings a Bell

Chapter 5- Rings a Bell

"When I was pursuing Lady Estora's captors," Amberhill started to explain. Karigan had pulled up two chairs and a fresh candle. The two sat facing each other, while Karigan examined the blood red ring Amberhill had produced to show her. It was rather exquisite. The way the light reflected through the faces was captivating. Amberhill called it the Heartstone. "I came across some pirates..."

"Wait," Karigan looked up at him. "Pirates?"

Amberhill shrugged. "Just some cutthroats I ran across. That," He pointed at the ring. "Was on their captain's finger."

"So, why do you need my help again?" Karigan asked confused handing him back his ring. It was a rather astonishing ring. It was a blood ruby and the band was a golden dragon that seemed to slither around your finger, but she still didn't understand what that had to do with her.

"Well," Amberhill tucked away a lock of black hair behind his ear that had fallen out of the tie that held it back. "When ever I try to get rid of the thing, it always ends up back in my hand or in my pocket. I even threw it into a pile of hey in a stable. A day or two later, when I was brushing off Goss, my horse, I found the ring caught in his mane!"

"Why would you want to get rid of it in the first place?" Karigan asked.

Amberhill's cheeks seemed to flush in the candle light, as if he were ashamed to admit what he was about to say. "Whenever I put it on my finger, I hear voices screaming out in my head. When I first found the ring, nothing of this sort was happening. It was a plain ring. But one day when I was walking through my estate, screams burst into my head. Now, I can't even get rid of the thing! I can't seem to get it off my mind." He finished shaking his head at the small ring in his head that has cause so many nights lost to the arcane attraction.

"Hum," Karigan thought. The connection was obviously arcane. It also reminded her of the relationship between Green Riders and their broaches. It was either give in or go mad... Most riders chose to give in. Karigan just took longer to break. "Maybe the ring wants you to do something. Can you distinguish what the voices were saying?"

"I hear just random words and spurts of a song."

"Words, like what?" Karigan asked.

"Words like 'uncertainty' and 'disharmony'." Amberhill stood up and started to pace, obviously disturbed. Karigan watched from her chair as he moved swiftly back and forth on her carpet.

"I don't know, Amberhill. I really don't." Karigan shook her head. Amberhill stopped his pacing and looked at her with fear in his milky grey eyes.

"You have to help me. I don't know who else would know about this kind of stuff." He insisted. he seemed scared, as if the ring was taking so much out of him that he would do anything to make it stop... maybe it was.

"Wait," Karigan stood up. "Why would I know about this _stuff_?"

"Let's just say I _wasn't _ 'imagining things' the night I saw you disappear with that horse in the encampment." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Karigan breathed a laugh remembering how they had tormented each other. "Yeah, thats for sure."

"Exactly, and there are only two other people in all of Sacoridia that would know anything about this and gods only know where they ran off to!" Amberhill threw his hands up hopelessly.

"And who would they be?" Karigan asked with a sideways glance.

"I believe their names were Miss Penelope and Isabelle Berry."

Karigan's eyes widened. "Miss Bunch and Miss Bay?"

"Yes, I do believe that is what they went by."


	6. Chapter 7 New Magic

Chapter 7- New Magic

A strong urge to pace was coming over the young man that sat impatiently in the Woodhaven's throne room. In a small chair along the wall near the insignificant dais, Alton D'yer rubbed his throbbing temples. Alton had promised Dale Littlepage and Garth Bowen that he would spend more time away from the D'yer Wall. So he did. Now he was spending two days a week here, but was still keeping himself occupied will the welfare of the wall.

Alton ran his hands through his sandy brown hair and sighed.

He had sent out orders to bring together people who could connect with magic outside of the messenger business. He had only gotten three responses from his scouts. One was a refugee from the Under Kingdom and the other two were shepherds daughters from the islands off the shores of Hillander. Alton heard they had just arrived and was now anxiously awaiting them to join him.

Yes, he _could_ now enter the wall freely, and, yes, the king _was_ sending him the men he had asked for and more, but Alton still felt there was more to be accomplished. Just as he stood up to give in to his anxiety the doors burst open and in walked the awaited.

There was a comely young woman about his age with long black hair and silvery blue eyes. She was attired in a court dress made of what seemed to be cotton cloth dyed a pale blue. Clutching the young woman's hand was a child of about eight or nine with a more modest dress dyed an innocent purple. Her hair was cut shorter than her sisters but her eyes shown the same. Behind the sisters walk a proud well built man whose skin was a tanned copper color. His hair was pulled back into a thick braid that trailed down his back and from it hung feathers of a hawk. His skin seemed odd against the clean white linen shirt he wore, for his people were known for presenting themselves bare chested. His bare feet pattered agents the hard floor. Alton couldn't help but wonder how cold his feet must be against the stone.

"Welcome, honored guests and servants of Sacoridia." Alton offered with open arms and a wide smile. "I am Lord Alton D'yer." He introduced himself to trio.

Taking the maidens hand he greeted her and her sister. "I am Skylar Burneig and this is my younger sister, Akira Burneig." Skylar's voice was sweet and clear.

"Welcome." Alton held out his hand to the man in greeting, but got no response. The copper skinned man continued to stare off unseeingly with his chin held high and his chest out. "Um..." Alton stuttered.

"I am Cadoon Xyun. Of the tribe Ton-Tun-Es-Shay." Cadoon spoke firmly and with hard syllables. Then he beat his right hand on his chest as if signifying who he was.

_Okay... _"Greetings, Cadoon Xyun of the mighty Ton-Tun-Eh-Shay tribe."

_ This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.. _Alton told himself.

Alton informed them of his plans to leave early next morning for the D'yer Wall, a half days ride to the south. Leaving in the morning he hopped to see the wall by midday.

After the wagon had stopped and a cold wind swept his hair into his face, Alton leaped down from his perch beside the driver and began to help the guards unload the back of the wagon. It was nearly winter here in southern D'yer province and Alton's cheeks were red from merciless cold that creeping into these lands. But the half day ride still made Alton all the more anxious to get to work. Unpacking the girls' stuff from the wagon so it can be moved to the small cabin made specifically for them was the only thing stopping him from running off to the wall.

On the bench inside the wagon, cradling her sleeping sister, Skylar sat, her eyes following Alton's every move. For a while Alton chose to ignore her striking metallic blue eyes, but once he finished taking down the last crate from the wagons ledge he turned to her with his hands on his hips.

"Yes?" he breathed wiping his brow.

Her gaze did not falter when he addressed her. She looked as if she were trying to piece him together. "I think Akira is right." Skylar mused brushing a lock of hair from Akira's sleeping face without dropping her captivating eyes from Alton's face.

"Right about what?" He asked leaning against the wagon. Her eyes made him uncomfortable. Not because she always seemed have them trained on him, but because of the way her the crystal blue eyes that were ringed with silver and speckled with royal purples seemed to swim with knowledge as they followed him.

"She told me that you were troubled. You are broken inside almost as much as the wall itself. You yearn to prove your use, because you feel the one you want most doesn't believe in you anymore."

That, obviously, took Alton by surprise. His sight unfocused as he realized that this little girl unraveled his insanity and put it in words of the sane. Something he's been trying to do unsuccessfully for a long time. He started to open his mouth to say something but he didn't know what to say.

Skylar stood up and gracefully stepped down with Akira still taking soft breaths of sleep. "You must know that you cannot save everyone. There are some you have to let go. If you try to bend your shoulders to the weight of the world," She put her warm soft hand on Alton cheek and said in little more than a whisper. "You will surely shatter. If you try to be perfect you will end up at the bottom watching everything fall apart."

Alton watched as the woman walked away, her movements light and fluid, without a look back; she disappeared into the platformed cabin. His cheek still blossomed with the warmth of her touch.

"How...?" Alton managed to late. These magic workers were so much more capable than he thought. He could sense there was a large difference between their magic and that of the Rider's. More diverse it seems, more abstruse.

_How...? _He asked again, this time to himself. Alton continued to ask himself the one worded riddle till he found himself outside the Tower of Heavens. Maybe Merdigen will help decode these magic wielders. But Karigan was something he had to decipher himself. He prayed the letter reached her and that she cared enough about him still to read it. Half of Alton wanted her to have read the letter, but the other half wished he had burned the parchment after composing it. Now it all depends on the next time they meet.

Placing his hand on the spider webbed wall he took notice that many of the cracks had retreated to within a 20 foot radius of the breach. Some cracks used to go on for miles. Any improvement was a great achievement even if it seemed insignificant.

Brushing his fingers against the warm Rider's broach of gold and and steal pinned on his chest, Alton melted into the wall.


	7. Note From The Author

Dearest Readers,

Sorry everybody and thanks for your patients. I'm glade you all like my story and I promise to get out the next chapter or two as soon as possible. I left my notebook at a friends house so I haven't had all my notes and stuff to work off of.

Here is a sneak preview of the chapters to come...

Karigan thought that the ring had something to do with the wall and since the Berry sisters knew so much about the ring maybe they knew a thing or two about the wall. Normally Amberhill would be attentive and observant, but the Heartstone ring made the air around him feel thick as if he had to work harder to move and breath. Even with it hidden away back in his pocket nothing was going to stop it... unless he could find those Berry Sisters again.

Exert One:

"To Rohvanny?" Amberhill asked as he looked out onto the Kingsway.

"To Sacor City, then to Rohvanny." Karigan corrected as Condor side stepped beneath her, eager to be on the road again.

Two:

Amberhill crossed the room and in a smooth motion climbed out the second story window. As he scaled down the wall he he heard Karigan from above utter a few curses under her breath in, what, shock? Surprise?

With his hearing muffled by the headache Amberhill didn't hear the large muscular man come up behind him.

Three:

"There are a _hundred _reasons why we wouldn't tell Karigan about this whole shindig!" Laughed Kai, one of the newer riders.

"Yeah, but none of them are reasonable." Countered Garth as he trotted solemnly behind the majority of his other many colleagues. His gaze wandered to the Green Rider flag, granted to them centuries ago by the same people they were soon to meet, that flew proudly amongst the other royal military insignias. "You know, I don't think that Sacoridia would be anywhere right now if it weren't for Karigan. Yet this is how her country repays her. By blinding her with ignorance."

"Oh you, old coon, I bet if Aeryc really wanted Karigan here, she'd find her way here! Besides she's on in Corsa, on _vacation_!" He used his fingers as quotation marks around the word. "Come on, let's speed up a bit. I don't want to have to end up riding with the Light Calvary, if you know what I mean."

The two men glanced over their shoulder's at the league of Light Calvary dressed in their ridiculous helmets and all too arrogant sky blue uniforms. Garth snorted and kicked Bluebird into a canter to catch up with the rest of the riders dressed in the comforting green.

Shine on and May writing

always be worthy enough

for you,

Key4ana


	8. Chapter 8 Tegan's Scars

Praying that the corps would arrive at the wall in time for last snow to fall, Tegan breathed in the last days of cold air that Sacoridia would see till late next winter. Keeping her horse at a steady trot she minded the few newer riders that had the privilege to be apart of this caravan of Military, Green Riders, selected advisors, and King Zachary Hillander, and, as Yates always says, 'if there's a king there's a stone faced, emotionless, scary fast, freaky skilled weapon nearby'. And in fact there were about twenty here. Many of them Tegan has never seen before, not that your supposed to see them.

Tegan's head filled with questions. The group of at least two hundred, left Sacor City a good three days after Karigan left on her so called 'vacation'. There has been a lot of controversy between the riders about Karigan being left behind during this monumental expedition into the Blackveil. Many, like Garth, thought that it was unacceptable to lie to Karigan and keep her in the dark about the whole thing, there were few that disagreed, but since Cpt. Mapstone was one of them, they obviously prevailed. So here were a majority of the Green Riders riding to the Blackveil without Karigan.

According to Alton's plans he had sent the Captain and the King about a month ago, he wanted at least two riders in every tower of the D'Yer Wall. The King and his advisors were traveling in secret for two reasons. One, as not to draw attention to themselves, and, two, to keep word from spreading to Karigan's ears, because Zachary, too, agreed on keeping her witless.

Tegan sighed in her indifference. Ever since she had that 'issue' with her power there has been a dark cloud hovering over her. She tried to keep up a cheery demeanor around her fellow riders and friends as not to worry them, but she kept her real feelings deep inside. This depression she was feeling dug to her core. Throughout her whole body. Every morning she had to force herself out of her sleeping mat and to keep going. There's a voice in her head that tells her to give up and lay down. But she couldn't stop thinking about her friends in green.

What would they think of her? How would they react if she told them of the thin lacerations on the side of her thigh from her own knife? Or if she told them that the scraps and bruises on her fists weren't from helping the stable master repair the holes in the stalls, but from making them? She didn't want to bring down this demon on anyone but herself.

So she kept quiet. Let out a few jokes to keep supposition from prying, but other than that, she kept quiet. Sulking in herself.

A few times she had to stop and ask herself what it was that she was so distraught, so angry with. Sometimes she couldn't remember, but eventually it would come back to her. Her life before the rider's call. The way she felt so hopeless and powerless whenever her father's drunken eye would seek her out.

Her broach made her have purpose and gave her a reason to live. But now that she has been dragged back to that frail, feeble lesser self by the temporary loss of her power. She can't seem to haul herself back.

Tegan didn't notice that one of the newbie riders was trying to get her attention.

"Um... Rider?" A red-haired Lydia snapped her fingers to try and rouse Tegan from her thoughts.

Tegan looked over at the younger rider abreast to her on a striking black steed. "Oh, Sorry Lydia."

Lydia was a glass blower from Wayman. Tegan remembered the day that she finished her errand in the Wayman capital and was heading back when a young woman ran up to her with tears streaked her dirt covered face. She seemed to have not washed for days. She cried of hoofbeats in her head and an urge to run.

The next day Tegan was galloping back to Sacor City with Lydia's arms around her waist. Lydia had barely left her side since.

"So, where were you?" Lydia turned ahead re griping her reins with one hand and the other on her thigh.

"Nowhere. Back home I guess." Tegan sigh again.

"Back home." Lydia mused. "I can't think of home without thinking of the heat of the oven on my face or the sand grains in my hands. Oh, the spark you get when you run your hand over a smooth vase of freshly blown glass." Lydia looked over at Tegan who seemed to drift off again. "What was your home like?"

Tegan shivered at the memories. Hoping the cold air was enough to cover her reaction she said, "Well, lets just say that it wasn't just the Call that kept me running."

"Oh," Lydia nodded her head, understanding not to pry. " So the Call must have been a blessing to you."

Tegan just nodded slowly. _Here it comes, _Tegan braced herself. She knew Lydia was about to start rambling on about something. Sometimes it would be annoying and Tegan had to force herself to not just walk off hurting the new riders feelings. Now Tegan welcomed it though. It was just mindless ranting. At least it kept her own thoughts from racing through Tegan's mind.

Lydia was a good girl. She always prayed before she ate and never forgot to shin her boots. She was always punctual and her hair was always clean and neatly pulled back. Somehow, Tegan didn't feel that she deserved to have a newbie like Lydia looking up to her. Shouldn't Tegan be looking up to the vivacious Lydia?

Lydia's green eyes were on her, then.

Tegan just smiled and gave a sharp nod, hoping it was the answer she was looking for because Tegan wasn't listening.

Luckily it was the right answer and Lydia went on with her story.

Sorry for not having these chapters out earlier. I just have been having some family issues (not fun). Plus with finals, research papers, bridges out of toothpicks, and volleyball it's been a bit hectic. But I'm back on track and hope to have the next few chapters out fairly soon. I swear. I would be _very_ grateful to anyone who leaves constructive criticism in the comments. It would appreciate it greatly.

Shine on and May writing

Always be worthy enough

For you,

Key4ana


	9. Chapter 9 Misunderstandings

Karigan watched from above as the man dressed in black scaled down the wall from her bedroom. She shivered at how easy her made it look. Karigan made a point to lock her window before she went to bed.

Before Karigan turned from the window she saw a figure storming towards Amberhill, who remained oblivious of the tempest hurling towards him.

Hissing a few cures under her breath she realized just how bad it must have looked to her father to see mysterious man in black leaving her room, via her window at this time of night.

_Not good..._

Amberhill landed lightly on the ground and turned around just in time to see a fist hurling towards his face.

The next thing Amberhill knew he was being led though the front door of the G'ladheon manor with a bloody nose. Stevic G'ladheon's hand dug into his shoulder. Shoving Amberhill onto the couch the strong proud man loomed over him with fiery eyes. His mouth moved to the words Amberhill couldn't decipher. The buzzing in his ears slowly dimmed.

"... think you can just play the romantic with my daughter, eh? Scale walls and climb through windows! You don't have the decency to approach her father? What do you want from her? Your must be mentally ill if you thought you were going to get away unscathed. Oh, in the name of the Birdman, you were wrong!..."

"Father!" Karigan whirled around the banister, bare feet tattering and her wavy dress whipping around her legs. Running over she put herself between the awestruck Amberhill and her steadily approaching father. "Wait," She half panted putting her hands on her father's shoulders. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh, yeah? What is it, then?" He sneered over her shoulder at the stammering Amberhill.

The sun was beginning to peak over the harbor and into the front door, that has been left ajar. The distant sound of lapping water and rocking boats filled the empty silence between Stevic and his daughter. Stevic was leaning over his swiftly cooling morning tea with his pale face in his hands. To tell the truth Karigan wasn't feeling so hot either. She had thought she had met the Raven Mask again, found out it was only her 'friend' from her last adventures, learned about new magic that could help fix (or destroy for that matter) the wall, conjured up a plan to hunt down the Berry Sisters, stopped her father from beating said 'friend' into a bloody pulp, and told her life story to her father all in a nights work. Karigan was on the brink of exhaustion.

"I'm guessing if I told you that you weren't going to return to the Sacor City you'd just ignore me so I'm not going to bother." Her father sigh into his hands. All this 'messenger business' was too much for Stevic to imagine his daughter being involved in.

The servants had already made their run through this part of the house that morning. The had served tea and even helped clean up Amberhill's bloody face, who know slept on the couch.

"Dad," Karigan said in a soothing voice. "I know I owe you a lot of things for everything you've done for me but this... I am a servant of the king and the country. I wish I could change it for your sake, but this is where my heart is. I can't change that."

Her father wound his fingers around her hand and made her meet his lonely gaze. "I love you Karigan. I want you to be happy. If a merchant isn't what you want to be anymore than I understand. I have gone through my number of close encounters." He cleared his throat.

Karigan thought about bringing up the accusations of pirating brought to her attention weeks ago in the castle. "Father..."

Stevic braced himself to listen to whatever she had to say.

"...I-i have to go tomorrow. Amberhill and I have business to attend to elsewhere." Karigan decided to leave Corsa on a good note with her father.

Stevic frowned, not trying to hid the fact that he was upset about only getting to see his daughter for two days. "Next time," he started. "You have to stay longer."

_If there is a next time._ Karigan couldn't help but agree with the stray thought. She didn't want to sound mean but how many times has she danced with death whether it had to do with Eltiens, the wall, or even Mornhavon himself.


	10. Chapter 10 On the Road Again

Chapter 10

Karigan left Corsa without looking back. She was beginning to treasure every time she left a city alive. Amberhill rode beside her on Goss. He had slight remnants of bags under his eyes, but he seemed to be in mostly good spirits. They had arranged before they left that they were going to take the Kingsway for as long as possible, which was about half a days rider. They would then reach Aeryon's Road, the main road traveling east, along the Courtrie/D'Ivary boarder, to west, to Aubry Crossing. They would follow this road through Adoline. Amberhill knew that the Berry Sisters were traveling to Rhovanny so they set their heading for Aurbry Crossing.

Karigan always felt antsy when taking the main roads, but if they got caught in the snowfall between rider lodges the result could be fatal. So they had about a days ride to the Kingsway, a half days trip to Aeryon's Path, from there the trip would solely depend on weather conditions. No less then five days to Rhovanny's boarders.

The morning was crisp and cold. Karigan could see her breath rise in the front of her. Condor snorted and shook his mane in the chilling air. Karigan tugged her great coat a little tighter around her. Corsa was behind them but the salty smell of the sea was still lingering. The aroma was just as comfortable as the line of tress on their left. But just before the line of trees was an devastatingly low shoulder. It had become a tradition that wagon trains always drive on the opposite side in attempt to avoid the tiny fissure. And luckily the was big enough, largely due to the G'ladheon Clan having it's residence in Corsa.

A small group of wagons just passed the two. The wagon leader had been pleasant. He waved and they had exchanged a few pleasantries, but no one wanted their wagons out in the cold longer than necessary.

"So, how did you know how to find me? How did you know I was here and not on an errand run or something?" Karigan asked as she watched the cardinal birds flitter from branch to branch.

"Well, I defiantly heard the meeting between you and Captan Mapstone." Karigan smiled remembering how she had gone off about not needing a vacation. Amberhill went on, "I left, then, because I didn't want to interrupt. I came back the next day and the large Green Rider... What was his name, again? G- something."

"Garth?" Karigan helped in monotone, annoyed that his aristocratic air was starting to come through, again.

"Yes, that was it. Rider Garth said that you had already left for your hometown Corsa." He finished, satisfied with his own answer.

"And you were dressed as the Raven Mask...Why?

Amberhill hesitated. "I don't thing I was intentionally trying to resemble him. I just put on some black clothes and..."

"Climber through my window." Karigan finished.

"Excuse me?"

"You put on something some black clothes and climber through my window." Karigan repeated the statement smartly.

"Well," Amberhill started.

"Why didn't you just come during the day? Or through the _front door_?" Karigan persisted. She might not be Beryl Spencer, but she sure as hell going to get some answers.

"I needed to speak to you as soon as possible in private. As soon as I got there I went to find you."

Karigan sigh. She didn't really know what kind of answer to expect, just something _more_. Karigan didn't entirely trust Amberhill still.

Another wagon train dragged by. This was going to be a very long trek.

A/N

Hey everybody,

Sorry i think I got some of the provinces' names wrong, but I promise I will double check them on my next post! I already have a kind of spoof my friend, Austen, and I put together. I'm not sure if I want to post it right away because it will take away the feel of the characters and the mood. It's pretty funny It just wont fit in at this point in the story. I'm not sure when I'll put it in. When do you guys think? It's about how Cadoon tries to help Alton become 'one with himself'. Men are men, what more can I say! Again a thousand thanks for reading and a thousand more for those who read and review! Keep me inspired, readers!

Shine on and may writing

always be worthy enough

for you,

Key4ana


	11. Chapter 11 Pages

Chapter 11 Pages

Estora sat in the dimly lit library with a candle and the book King Zachary gave to her before he departed. It was titled Beyond the Stars. A story about a woman who met Aeryc and accompanied him on a voyage through the stars in search of Aeryon. Estora was halfway through the book already. On the inside cover was a note from her betrothed. It read, scrawled in his elegant hand:

_ Estora,_

_ I have a feeling the you will find this book as captivating as I did. An enchanting tale of a strong woman. Hopefully this will be a great pass time for you in my absents. Though as king there is no real time to escape, books are a road to some of my favorite get aways._

_ Enjoy._

_ Your's Now and Forever,_

_ Zachary Hillander_

Estora wasn't going to lie, the book, so far, was one of her favorites. The adventures of this petty, naive noble woman transforms her into something smart, able, and beautiful. There was a strange kind of yearning to be outside among the risks and dangers. But her upraising helped her suppress these feelings. She was made for the tame life. A simple life, filled with the complexities of courtroom politics and unspoken words.

Dakrias Brown poked his head around the book shelf for probably the twentieth time in this hour alone.

"Um... If you need anything, anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask. Would you like anything?"

"Thank you for asking..." Estora smiled honestly at the clerk. "again. But I am more then comfortable here."

"Are you sure?" he persisted.

"Yes." Estora reassured.

"A new book?"

"No, thank you."

"A new candle?"

"No." She sighed, slightly annoyed.

"How about a better chair?"

"This one is more than adequate."

"Would you like me to read to you?"

"_What?_"

"How about something to drink?"

"Dakrias!" Estora closed her book on her lap. "I promise you the next time some strangely absurd request comes to mind, you will be the first one I go to."

"Oh... Okay. I'll just be over here at my desk." He turned and walked away to his desk behind the book case.

Breathing a soft laugh, Estora went back to Beyond the Stars. She was only halfway through her next sentence when the clerk's quick footsteps brought him back out from behind the shelf.

"When you say 'absurd'...?" he started.

"Dakrias!" Estora slammed down her book and gave him a wide-eyed stare. "Please!"

"Sorry," Squeaked the retreating clerk.

"Sheesh." Estora muttered to herself as she finally got back to her book.

That poor little clerk, Estora thought. At least I have Zachary. Estora started at the thought. At least I have _Zachary_. At _least _I have Zachary. The king of the realm. Ruler over all of Sacoridia.

A man.

A caring, loving, strong, well learned man.

Estora smiled to herself and went back to her pages.

* * *

Thank you to NikeApteros for the heads up about my editing! I have been doing most of my typing/revising at night so I haven't been 100% focused. Again thank you for helping me improve my writing.

Shine on,

Key4ana


	12. Chapter 12 Guards and Guides

Chapter 12 Guards and Guides

"Tegan! Tegan! Did you hear, did you? Did you see her?" Lydia ran through the scattered, sleeping military encampment. She leapt over one of the sleeping footman. He woke with a start and muttered a few cures under his breath before returning to sleep. Lydia kept running towards Tegan who sat alone around a small fire with a warm cup of tea.

"Did you see her, Tegan?" Lydia asked again, as she sat down across from her. "Did you see the Eletian? Oh gods, she was beautiful. Tall and lean and she had the smoothest skin that shown like the moon! Her hair was so silky and long. And the way she carried herself..." Lydia bit her lower lip.

Tegan just raised an eyebrow and offered her friend some pine tea.

"Oh you had to have seen her." Lydia said stubbornly.

"What did she have to say?" Tegan asked into the fire.

Lydia put her fists on her hips and made a pouting face. "Fine. I'll tell you what she said, but don't be surprised when I don't listen to you next time something strikes your interest."

Tegan rolled her eyes with a slight smile.

"She spoke with King Zachary and I heard rumors that the Eletians were to meet us at the Wall."

Lydia fell silent. There it was.

No one talked about the wall or the Blackveil forest. Too many of them were going to, most likely, loose their lives in that condemned place. The Green Riders were getting cross looks from many footmen because the riders got to "lay back" in the Wall's towers. Each tower was to have two riders in it who were accompanied by two guards. Tegan was Lydia's mentor so they were partnered together to be in the same tower. Their two guards, well...

"Aw shit! Our two greenies are havin' a piss-my-life sulking session." Gaelic, a rather attractive curly blonde, came over and slapped a hand down on Lydia's shoulder. Ash, a female guard with a pitch black pixie cut, just smiled and sat down next to Tegan.

"What's got you two down in the crappy dumps, today?" Gaelic asked.

"Well, for starters, your language is appalling and sure can cripple a good mood." Lydia snapped.

"You just need to relax!" Gaelic put his arm over Lydia's shoulder.

"It would be so much easier to relax if I didn't have this slimy snake over my shoulder." Lydia shrugged off Gaelic's arm with a look of disgust.

"Damn. The pretty ones are always so vicious . Ain't that right, Ash?"

Ash just snorted in amusement.

"Wait," Lydia leaned over and reached into her pack. "I got just what you need."

"Hell, yes. You got all that I need." Gaelic eyed Lydia's backside as she rummaged through her bag.

"Oh, you perv!"

"Just Stop it, Gaelic!" Tegan and Ash laughed out at the same time.

Tegan was starting to enjoy these new friends and the show they put on.

"Here." Lydia threw a bar of soap into Gaelic's lap.

"What's this for?" Gaelic picked up the bar and examined it.

"It's soap. So you can wash your mouth out." Lydia crossed her arms and nodded as if finishing the subject for good. Tegan chuckled to herself.

* * *

To Tegan's surprise, Lydia wasn't over exaggerating when she described the Eletian's beauty. The Eletian's name was Evie, a messenger of sorts to the king. She was to be our guide to the D'Yer Wall. Apparently it was Elt protocol. Tegan didn't care much. One Eletian won't hurt anyone. . . Well this one wouldn't anyways.

A few of the senor riders were called to the debriefing. Tegan, Yates, and Ty stood, representing the Green Riders, across from the other military men of status. The tent, the King's tent that is, wasn't extravagant or large for that matter, but Zachary's presence still dominated the attention.

He was dressed in casual trousers and a white shirt. The only colors that stood out were the green of the riders and the blue of the Calvary. And of course the ever-changing cloak of Evie. Over the tightly woven black trousers with silver lining and plain shirt, the cloak's color flickered and pulsed as if smoldering ashes were caught in the stitching. It wasn't gaudy, just a fluctuation between coal blacks, burnt greys, and gracious oranges.

King Zachary sat in a slightly elevated chair with the fiery Captan Mapstone to his right and the Eletian to his left. Skipping the formalities, gods be praised, King Zachary got right to the point.

"Lady Evie, as most of you have heard, is going to accompany us for the last leg of our journey. We have come to an agreement, the Lady and I, that she would have a guide of her own through our camp."

The emotionless facade Evie wore fell for a split second into a wince, which told Tegan that the Eletian wasn't to happy about being paraded around by a mortal. Zachary wasn't gong to give the Eletians the least bit of slack.

After a short pause the king opened his arms. "Any volunteers?"

No one stepped forward. Suddenly the meeting got awkward. Tegan shifted her weight impatiently.

Just as Zachary was about to conjure up something to say, the Captan stepped up.

"I volunteer my services. Rider Newland?"

Taking his usual stiff step forward, Ty said, "I would be greatly honored to..."

Before he could finish his acceptance speech,Yates took a step up and gave Ty a friendly pat on the back. "Ty seems to have a lot on his plate already. Our Rider Newland has to mind twelve other novice riders. If your Majesty and Captan Mapstone don't mind I would like to take the extra weight for my esteemed colleague."

The King looked to Mapstone, who nodded, then he gave Yates his approval. The two men stepped back into ranks on either side of Tegan. As the king went on with the plans for the rest of their journey to the wall, Ty whispered so only Yates (and unavoidably, Tegan) could hear, "Thank you, Yates. But how did you know I felt... Overworked?"

'Overworked' felt strained from Ty's tongue, butYates replied with a wink "There's a wrinkle in your uniform."

Ty hissed through his teeth and tried to iron out the single creese in the lower left-hand corner of his shirt. Tegan snickered. For the remainder of the meeting, Yates and she had the true honor of watching Ty fret over his uniform malfunction.

* * *

Okay I tried to make this chapter a little bit longer, but it's kind of hard for me to tell the length considering the change in format. I hope you like it. I have been having fun writing about Tegan and Lydia. Something tells me that Lydia and Gaelic's relationship is going to be very amusing. Thanks for reading! Please feel free to critique!

Shine on,

Key4ana


End file.
